The Fathers
by cotecasasweatherly
Summary: How Jackson's funeral should go


It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…hell, every moment for Anthony Dinozzo Jr. was the worst of times. Life was like an ongoing downward spiral for him and at any moment, he was about to crash and burn at the bottom.

The wind picked up while the Marine Corps band played, Tony stood towards the back away from all of his team. Gibbs was up front by Jackson's casket. Abby in the first row, crying silently on Tim's soldier and Bishop stood focusing in on what was happening around here. Tony cringed, he'd wait to hear her know-it-all comment later about the event.

This year hadn't been the best for the team. They had come such a long way since the beginning and they had lost two people that meant most to them. One, the beautiful Israeli Mossad officer who came into their lives like a whirlwind. And the other, Mr. Jackson Gibbs none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs' father. He was a wonderful man, always polite and put them all to shame. Surprised wasn't the word when the team got the call that he had passed away in his sleep. Gibbs tried to play it off that he was alright, but they all knew how hard it was to lose a parent. Taking turns trying to comfort Gibbs, each member of the team took dinners over to his house and tried their best to spend some time with the man, but he wouldn't budge talking about his feelings or showing any emotion. Even with Abby, he refused to seek any sort of comfort for a grieving son.

Tony joked a few times, hoping to get a smile on the Boss man's face, but nothing worked. Life was going to hell and back before the D.C NCIS team could even register it.

One of Jackson's old friends told a story aloud as Gibbs stayed by his father's casket. Tony was still lost in his own thoughts about the year that had gone by and didn't listen to any of the man's speech.

Back in the beginning of October, he lost the woman he loved. She wasn't just any woman either, she was Ziva David. Yeah, she could kill him at any moment…he didn't care. She would never hurt him and he would never ever think to hurt her. He never saw it coming, he didn't think he would fall this deeply for a woman in his lifetime. Sure he had loved EJ and Jeanne…but they weren't Ziva. He didn't fight for his life and travel the entire world just to find them, he didn't fight in the face of danger for them and he sure as hell didn't spend months after they had left thinking about them all the time. Nope, he only did that for Ziva David. Something about this fierce, brunette beauty made the playboy weak and fall to his knees. Christ, she'd kill him with a paperclip if she ever found out he was acting this way after leaving her.

Tony chuckled as he thought of her threatening him. Though she was little, she was fierce and mighty. And damn, if she was here…maybe she would be the one thing that could comfort Gibbs since last year she had lost her father. _That was a fucked up time too_, Tony sighed. She even worked the same way he did, keeping their emotions and thoughts in check so no one would know what they felt. Poker faces at their best.

Disrupting his thoughts, he watched Gibbs leans over his father's casket. Before he could understand whether his Boss was breaking down right in front of the crowd at the funeral, he felt a warmth press against his hand. Jumping back, he looked down to his right, a hand now intertwined with his. He knew that touch, he knew that touch better than anyone else. His breath hitched and his head leaned up slowly. She gave him a faint smile, tears filling her eyes and squeezed his hand tighter. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as she stood there next to him, watching her former Boss say goodbye to his father.

"Ziva…" Tony whispered into her soft, brown locks kissing the top of her head. He felt her squeeze his hand tighter so, he took his other hand and lifted her chin up to look at him. Connecting their lips together, he kissed her softly. She held back at first, scared he had found someone else all this time she had been gone, but as he deepened the kiss, she soon forgot about her thoughts. Their lips mended to make up for lost time. Tony's tongue caressed her bottom lip and she nipped back playfully. Ziva's hands laced around Tony's neck before they both pulled away realizing where they were.

Glancing down to the casket, Gibbs was still draped across it. Ziva nodded towards Tony, pulling away from his embrace and walking down the center of the aisle. She kept walking, shocked glances coming from her former team. Slowly, she approached Jackson's casket as Gibbs was standing up.

"Abba…" She whispered through her tears.

Gibbs heard the words and glanced up, his eyes growing large at the sight of the woman who once was like his daughter "Ziver...?"

She ran into his arms, shaking as she felt Gibbs cry on her shoulder. His palm came up holding her by the hair and his lips pecked her on the head "Ziver…" he cried.

"I am so sorry," Ziva whimpered.

"You're here now…that's all that matters kid" he smiled into her hair.

Tony smiled watching the scene, walking to the front of the rows where his team mates stood.

"I can't believe.." McGee was about to say before being interrupted.

"Who is that woman?" Bishop questioned,

"That would be-" Abby spoke

"The love of my life, Bishop" Tony smirked, walking up to the brunette and old man. His arm slid around Ziva's waist and he dipped her low, kissing her in front of the crowd.

"OH MY GOD" Abby screeched "You guys are so cute!"

Ziva winked at Abby, linking hands with Tony.


End file.
